Jang Geun Suk
Perfil''' ' '''Nombre:' 장근석 / Jang Geun Seok (Jang Keun Suk) thumb|left *Profesión: Actor , cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 4 de agosto, 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 61 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A Dramas *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The owl museum (KBS 2003) * Orange (SBS 2002) * Ten lucks in my life (EBS 2002) * The great ambition (SBS 2002) *Cummi, The fairy (KBS 2001) * Four sisters story (MBC 2001) * Women's world (SBS 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji and seven potatoes (KBS 1999) * An encounter (KBS 1999) * A Hug (SBS 1998) * Happiness for sales (HBS 1997) Películas *You are my Pet (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009/09/10) *Baby and me ( 2008/08/13) *Niko & the way to the stars (voz) (2008/12/24) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008/04/03) *Members of the funeral (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008/01/01) *Happy Life (2007/09/12) *One Missed Call Final (2006/06/22) *Treasure planet (voz) (2003/01/01) Musicales *2005: MBC Children’s Musical Hercules *2004: Musical Theseus Anuncios 2009 *The Suit House *Samsung Yepp *SK Telecom TTL *DongSuh Maxim Cafe 2008 *EXR *Black Engine *Etude House *BSX *Maeil Dairy Café latte *Haitai Beauty Style 2007 *Etude House (Vitcara) 2005 *SchoolLooks *Lotte Chic Choc 2001-2005 *SK Telecom Ting’s Exclusive Main Model 2000 *Ottoggi *Interaction *Ssang Bang Wool *Daekyo *Hyundai Construction *Samlip Food Corp *Yoon’s English Class 1999 *Neversports Catalog 1997 *Daewoo *DongA Group *J Cosi *Coca Cola *Maeil Dairy 1996 *Kellogg Corn Flakes Reconocimientos *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful) *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful) *2008 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong) *2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus) *2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi Curiosidades *Proyecto 2010. Firmó contrato para filmar la película You're my pet, versión coreana del drama japonés Kimi wa petto. *Es amigo de Kim Hee Chul Tienen Una amistad desde niños *Con Kim Hee Chul han cantado una cancion en vivo. *Entre sus amigos más cercanos están Choi Si Won (Super Junior), MC Mong, Moon Geun Young, Yoo Ah In, y otros más. *Su actor favorito es Ahn Sung Ki / 안성기. *Sus familiares por el momento son sólo su padre y su madre. *Debutó con Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y el snowboard. *Además le gusta cantar y bailar. (nótese como lo hace en Y’rB) *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de cangrejos marinados) *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui , Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang , Escuela Secundaria Nelson College, Escuela Secundaria Bang San , Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine major). *Entrevista hecha a Jang Geun Suk: ¿La parte más atractiva de su cuerpo es? R: Sus pantorrillas Su bolso debe contener siempre… R: Su cámara. Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿qué le gustaría hacer? R: Tomar clases de idiomas '¿Qué cree que es indispensable en su vida? R: Escuchar musica ¿Qué le gusta comer? R: fideos de trigo sarraceno fríos ¿Cuál es su mayor objetivo ahora? R: Conquistar el mundo ¿Cuáles son sus intereses y aficiones? R: Encender el televisor inmediatamente después de despertarse por la mañana. Cómo es su mujer ideal? R: Una mujer amable y encantadora. Ella debe poseer el tipo de sentir de la mujer europea. ¿Eres un hombre celoso? R: ¡SÍ! Muy celoso..!!! '¿Cual es su especialidad? R: Hacer un delicioso plato de arroz ¿A qué parte de Japón le gustaría ir? R: A Okinawa, a practicar surf ¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser considerado un “hombre de verdad”? R: El que pueda con convicción, hacerse cargo de todo el mundo “Esto está mal!” ¿Cuándo cree de esa manera? R: Cuando piensa en cómo se ve de borracho ¿Cuál es el regalo que más quiere? R: Una novia linda. Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, ¿qué le gustaría ser? R: Un conejo ¿Qué le gusta beber? R: El sake A quién/es le gustaría dar las gracias? R: A sus padres ¿Cuántos hijos desea tener? R: Tal vez 3 ¿Qué piensa antes de dormir? R: Piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana. Por ejemplo, si mañana tiene que trabajar, va a pensar en el trabajo, si tiene una cita, va a pensar en esa cita. Esa es su manera de prepararse para el día siguiente. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Noticias y Fotos Jang Geun Suk *Ficha Asia Team *Perfil en Asia Street *Discusión en DnF *Página oficial *Página oficial para fans internacionales Galeria 1_L_1259754768.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 39172_453187341194_613996194_6767082_6688118_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 3445231b8bf2dd3f34fa4111.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20090322_jangguensuk7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100106-asiazone_jks_fanclub.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1144190680.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263606385064_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263739550744_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265254318181_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265331984035_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195583629_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265424829332_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195809625_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266196368016_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266542671774_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266801468798_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266967517684_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268011826144_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268447175573_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529368212_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529654097_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692150972_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692235582_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874456067_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874714928_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268965586844_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054845992_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054888789_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305563017_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305617233_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269741073946_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272143492311_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272325426461_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416223652_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416672113_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680055537_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680118088_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273029141106_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273196917180_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273196947590_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273196978049_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273197867165_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273359870969_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273360348525_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273627979606_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273628085665_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1273628153161_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1275795009889_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1279337491072_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1279775185361_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1281573514487_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1281914576090_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 200912041215291111_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JangGeunSuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk sonrisas.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 13c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 34.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 223bc2ec38a95f7cadafd5e7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 538dd198a2e5046b8fb9083bd1b5dca7.png|Jang Geun Suk 19933765.png|Jang Geun Suk d2cea037f359d8f748191d77b61cb06b.jpeg|Jang Geun Suk 145ca7154ce0f6100b26be.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 59625_164390683572245_100000039437856_551172_5463465_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 15359287.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Cute ♥ Moments thumb|left|290pxthumb|right|290px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kmodelo